Chaos
by Ood Sigma
Summary: When percy returns to camp half-blood, he finds that he can't get through the barrier, then he meets a strange twelve year old with weird purple eyes, and he has be told to save the world. Alone. A chaos story with a twist, unique idea.
1. Chapter 1

**so i decided to do a chaos story, a unique idea, with an unexpected twist at the end, tell me what you think.**

Winter had been ok, only one monster attack. A Dracaena, but I was glad to be back at camp. Friends and training, fun. Most of all though, Annabeth. I was so glad to see her. I reached the border, looking forward summer. I took a step forward and stopped, well, I tried to go forward, but I couldn't. I couldn't get through the border. How not, I was a half-blood, a son of Poseidon. Possible theories began to run through my head. In the end, there was only one possible explanation. I had been abandoned. Kicked out. But, why, that couldn't make sense. I was the savoir of Olympus, not to sound stuck-up or anything. But seriously, how come I had been locked out of camp. I shouted, but no one heard me, which was strange, as there were normally loads of people about at this time of year. I sat there, waiting, for hours. Until I was started out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps, two pairs of footsteps to be precise. I whirled round, hoping for a familiar face, instead, I saw a boy and a girl I did not know. The boy was tall, with brown eyes and hair, and he looked to be about fourteen. The girl, was small and slight with long, dark brown hair, and deep purple eyes, she seemed eleven or twelve. They looked at me, seeming slightly sorry for me.

"Who are you?" I asked them. There was no reply.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"I am here to deliver a message." The girl said.

"What kind of message?"

"So many questions," she said .

"Why am I locked out, do you know?" I asked.

"Yes." the girl muttered.

"Why then?"

"The gods need your help, a new foe is arising, and this time you must do it alone."

"Why, cant I just have one friend, Annabeth."

"No, you can only have me."

"What about him?" I asked, pointing at the boy.

"Who?"

"The boy."

"What boy?"

"Him, there."

"Look harder, concentrate!" The girl urged.

That was easier said than done, I could never concentrate. But as I focussed, his image began to flicker, and then finally vanish completely

"What was that?" I wondered.

"The enemy. The manipulative enemy."

"Ok, but who is the enemy?"

"I do not know who is behind this exactly."

"At least tell me you name."

"Alokia."

"Ok Alokia, lets go save the world!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alokia who?" Percy asked.

"Alokia." She replied.

"Alokia Alokia, I don't suppose your middle name is Alokia as well?"

"Just Alokia."

"Right, but how can you not have a second name?"

"who says I don't?" She snapped.

"You!" He said.

"I never said that I didn't, I just said that you don't need to know."

"Yeah, but how can I save the world with someone who wont even tell me their name? How can I be sure that you aren't a monster?"

"My name is Alokia, and that is all you need to know."

"What kind of name is Alokia anyway?"

"My name!" She glared.

He was puzzled, why wouldn't she tell him her second name, and anyway, there was no need for them to be so frosty. She was quite weird, he wasn't sure if could trust her. It was just so silly.

She brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes, glaring out at the sunset. She turned to him.

"We should get going." she stated.

"Right." he replied.

Alokia turned and walked off down the hill, he struggled to catch up with her. She had her purple eyes fixed angrily on a point somewhere in the distance. She seemed so full of anger, yet she looked so young. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate this, but he did it anyway.

"Alokia, how old are you?"

She glared at him, her dark purple eyes boring into his sea green ones.

"None of your business!"

"Come on, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Fine, you have one guess, and that is it!"

"Thirteen!" He guessed.

She just laughed,

_**Chapter two, done an dusted. It should get longer and more exciting in the next few chapters. And AAAARGGGH (the doctor who christmas special)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alokia duck!" I yelled as a black and yellow arrow came flying towards us. I needn't have bothered as she just reached up and snatched it out of the air.

"This way Perseus, this way."

"Its Percy!"

"Hurry up Perseus." And she took off running.

"If we hurry we may be able to meet a friend who can help us."

"A friend?"

"Yes a friend Perseus." She glared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

But she had gone, taken off, and was already a good way ahead of me. I began to follow, wondering how she could run so fast.

"Who is this friend of yours? How come you get to bring a friends? When you would't even let me bring Annabeth?" I moaned.

"Because, if you cannot get in the barrier, how do you think Annabeth Chase is going to get out? And the person we are going to meet is necccissary. She will be able to help us."

"She, well this is great, stuck on a unknown quest to save the world with two freaky girls, this is going to be fun."

She just glared at me some more, refusing to stop and let me catch up. We ran for what seemed like all eternity, yet Alokia did not even seem in the least bit tired. we stopped for camp, and she tossed me a sleeping bag, and walked off. I woke up several times during the night, but each time I did, Alokia was no-where to be seen. I was plagued by a number of dreams, but they just made go and relive the deaths of my friends, like Charles Bekendorf. But there was one instance where I went to an event I never physically wintessed, and what I saw didn't make any sense.

There was a long dark chamber, lit up by a few small pinpricks of purple light. At the end of it sat a cloaked figure, perched up in a huge throne. Around the throne swirled well, everything. You could feel the full power of the universe roataing round, almost like the Earth rotating round the Sun. Even in a dream the power was immense. It was scary, just for a moment, the cloak slipped, and you could see a single purple eye, peering out from within the deplths of the fabric. Then the dream went black, and I woke up to Alokia shaking me.

"Get up Perseus."

And she had started running before I could reply. She slowed once we reached a clearing, the tall oak trees starting to shed their amber leaves. She motioned for me to stop.

"Wait here Perseus."

"Yeah, but what for?"

She didn't reply, instead the bushes began to rustle, and a figure emerged from amongst the leaves. She looked to be about fourteen, with hair as black as the night, and eyes like lumps of coal, she had olive skin, and was tall, but slim. She reminded me very strongly of someone I once knew. A boy, a hero, who may have started out bad, but in the end he stood up for what he beleived in.

Equal Balance.


End file.
